


hold me down

by meowrails



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Riding, Teacher-Student Relationship, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowrails/pseuds/meowrails
Summary: Stephen gets a new roommate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fic in a year but then Doctor Strange happened and it was implied that Mordo wouldn't be a villain in the movie and... I jumped to my own conclusions. If you're reading this a month from now, I wrote this before the movie came out so I apologize for anything I got wrong lol
> 
> While Mordo _is_ Stephen's teacher in this, the teacher/student undertone is really light. They're almost the same age anyway. (well... the actors are.)
> 
> Comments would be appreciated!

As a student of The Ancient One, Stephen Strange, like all other residents of the Kamar-Taj, began his training with no material possessions.

He remembered his first week, when he first suffered through the unforgiving Himalayan nights sleeping in a pile of hay. It wasn't until two weeks later of scrubbing floors and exercising that he was granted the privilege of an old pillow and a scratchy blanket. Months have passed and Stephen had acquired a mattress, thicker blankets, a change of clothes, a large wooden bucket that never seems to empty of hot water, and even access to the Temple's computer room.

That last one was the biggest surprise to him. Not the fact that he could use the computers in one of the most mystical and ancient place in the world, but the fact that he had no interest in using them or knowing about what the rest of the world was up to.

It was Sunday, the day they would all start anew, and all students were given their new won possessions once they were allowed to go to go back to their rooms.

He hoped his next gift is a toothbrush.

Stephen couldn't help but have a jump on his step when he walked down to his... well, home. It’s the only place in the temple where he isn't told to do things or watched. (Actually, scratch that, he knew The Ancient One and anyone else who is training him had their ways to invade his mental and physical privacy. But at least the room gave the illusion of being completely alone.)

Thus, when the student opened the door and realized that it was completely empty, he could not help but feel incredibly confused. 

Before he even had time to process what happened, Stephen heard Wong's voice behind him. 

"Hello, Doctor," He said with a smile on his face that Stephen didn't like in the slightest.

"I'm guessing you're here to explain what's going on," Stephen crossed his arms and sighed. "What did I do? Did I mess up during training and now I have to start over from zero again? Got too attached to my mattress?"

Out of thin air, Wong conjured up a small duffel bag and handed it to Stephen. "On the contrary, you have been promoted."

The Doctor opened the bag and saw that all his possessions were inside it, even the his bucket of hot water. It reminded him of Mary Poppins, and he momentarily entertained the thought that she was probably trained in the magical arts here in Nepal as well.

"I get a new room?"

Wong chuckled, he seemed to enjoy this more than Stephen did. "Yes, but not in the way you seem to think. Come with me, I'll escort you to your new quarters."

After walking for what seemed to be an hour around the Kamar-Taj's endless M.C Escher-like stairs that would put Hogwarts to shame, they arrived in one of the upper levels of the housing area. They were not much different to his own rooms, but they were warmer and just a bit cleaner. He allowed himself to peak into a random room and saw a student using an iPad. Wong whisked him away before he could say anything.

"Is this where I'm staying?"

"Yes."

"I'll have my own room?" Stephen asked excitedly.

"No. You have a roommate."

The doctor isn't surprised, he knew other students share rooms. He supposed it was about time. "Is it you?"

"No." 

Stephen was about to ask something else when Wong pressed a finger to his lips and opened the door in front of them.

Inside was a dimly lit room with Baron Mordo levitating in the middle of the it, his legs crossed and neutral expression on his face. "Hello, roommate." 

Out of all the people in the temple, Stephen didn't expect to share a room with one of his teachers. "...Is my next gift supposed to be human companionship?"

Mordo only smirked in response and returned to a book he was reading.

"I'll be in my room across the hall if you need me. I'm required to say that, please don't need me."

Stephen set his duffel bag on the ground. "I always thought you slept in the library."

Wong left them without a another word. It’s at that moment that the doctor realized that his new sleeping arrangement was a... bunk bed.

He sighed and began to organize his things on what was now _his_ side of the room. His belongings looked pitiful compared to Mordo's nice sheets and changes of clothing. He eyes also spotted an unused, dusty iPad. _How the hell did they get so many iPads here?_

"So," Stephen began, trying to break the ice. Mordo looked up at him expectedly, "why the two of us? You're much more advanced than I am."

"I told The Ancient One I see a lot of potential in you. They want me to start training you privately with some more difficult magic."

"Oh, thank you." He reminded himself to bow in gratitude. It was a bit embarrassing as an American who had never bowed to anyone before, but he was used to it by now.  

"We begin tomorrow."

"Of course."

"You have the bottom bunk."

"Well, of course. May I ask a question?" 

Mordo still had his eyes glued on his book, "You may."

"Can I use your toothbrush?"

"Absolutely not."

By the Hoary Hosts of Hoggoth, this was going to be difficult.

 

˚✧₊⁎ ⁎⁺˳✧༚

 

Training was just as Mordo had described it. They began with yoga and stretches followed by a hand to hand combat session that Mordo won three out of five. Later, they practiced more advanced spells, that Stephen managed to understand quite quickly, much to Mordo's surprise. The day ended with more fighting, and Stephen was left to clean the blood and sweat that stained the floor with some other students who were assigned to do the same. Mordo wouldn't leave like other sorcerers would, he watched Stephen as he cleaned.

The days continued on in the same pattern. Stephen and Mordo wouldn't talk much in their room, which made washing themselves off a bit more awkward than it had to be.

Stephen knew he wasn't supposed to feel any embarrassment at being naked, but the way Mordo stared at him from his bunk, an unreadable and quiet expression on his face, made Stephen feel endlessly exposed.

It wasn't until two weeks later after their arrangement had began that he talked to someone about it.

During their meal time, the students were free to eat wherever they liked. (Except the library, of course.) Stephen would often eat along with Wong and Kamon, a young runaway from Thailand, in comfortable silence. Both of them could easily sense the tension coming from Stephen.

"He's staring at you, y'know." Kamon whispered to Stephen. Ze subtly gestured at behind him and sure enough, Stephen sensed Mordo's eyes on him from where he was sitting, not touching his food.

Stephen grumbled and continued to eat. He couldn't use chopsticks so he had to use his hands instead, but today they served some sort of soup, and he had to suffer through using a spoon and making a mess of himself, as if the cosmos had decided to embarrass him even more.

"He's taken great interest in you. Are you learning much from him?" Wong asked.

"Mordo is a good teacher. Next week I'm going to begin to start practicing with the rest of the students again along with my private training. The magic he's teaching me is interesting as well, much better than any tests I took in medical school."

Kamon set zir plate down and laughed, "But?"

Stephen set his plate down but it spilled. Wong, already used to it by now, waved a hand and it disappeared. He made sure to remind himself to teach Stephen how to levitate things soon.

"He's acting... strange. He keeps starring at me all the time, especially when we're in our room together. I think he watches me when I sleep. Recently, when we spar, he seems distracted. Either that or I'm getting better, but I managed to pin him down in just a few seconds."

Kamon smirked, "I think he _wants_ to be pinned down."

Stephen widened his eyes, "I don't think it's like that. It isn't allowed, is it?"

"What, sex? Of course it’s allowed!"

Wong crossed his arms, "Strange, we aren't monks or nuns. We are sorcerers."

"I just thought, with the whole 'giving up material possessions' thing..." Stephen blushed, "I took a vow of abstinence and everything."

The younger student laughed, wiping zir eyes. "Dude, you can have sex. Anyone here can.

But this is probably the first time I see Mordo get interested in someone else in _that_ way. I kinda understand, you're pretty cute."

Wong nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, I suppose." Stephen smiled at the praise.

"The question is, do you want to?" Kamon got closer and looked at him intently.

"He isn't... unattractive. Perhaps. But I let go of one night stands and having sex with people I don't know. Mordo is just being kind and giving me an opportunity, that’s all."

Kamon stayed quiet for a moment and backed away, shrugging. "Alright. Your body, your choice, as they say."

Silence grew over the three of them until Stephen broke the silence this time. "Does this mean The Ancient One has sex too?"

Both Kamon and Wong hit him on the head.

That night, when Stephen returned to his room to bathe, he was alone.

Placed on the middle of his bed was a brand new toothbrush.

 

˚✧₊⁎ ⁎⁺˳✧༚

 

The next day started out with the usual training. They were practicing hand to hand combat, this time Mordo was teaching Stephen how to do a powerful high kick, but it proved to be much harder than throwing punches.

"You're too stiff, again." Mordo repeated for the umpteenth time. Stephen could only grit his teeth and kick the dummy again, but his foot refused to go any higher.

Stephen tried again, this time the force of his kick threw off his balance and made him fall to the ground. He growled and started to get back up, but Mordo raised a hand to stop him.

"Have you been stretching correctly?" He asked, subtly eyeing Stephen's sweaty, bare chest.

The doctor banged his hand against the floor in frustration, "Yes! I don't understand why I'm so stiff, I do just fine during yoga." Dramatic, as always.

"Show me, then." Mordo looked down at him, waiting. Stephen did not move.

"Go on, Strange. Spread your legs."

He decided not to think about the double meaning of that sentence.

But the student had not been lying, Stephen was practicing his stretches and his yoga with great dedication. So much so that he managed to go a perfect side split, his legs extended at either side of his torso, letting out a slight groan when he did so, his legs were still a bit sore from all the exercise.

He lolled his head back to stretch his neck and spine then opened his eyes to look up at Mordo again, but the Baron was nowhere to be seen.

Stephen was about to stand up again when he felt something pressing against his upper back. It pressed harder, until his torso was almost touching the ground. It was the heel of Mordo's boot.

"Stretch more." The Baron commanded through gritted teeth, pressing his heel down.

Stephen did as he was told.

His bare chest laid still against the cool stone of the training grounds. Stephen did not squirm, he kept his breathing pattern just as it was. Mordo's boot was now in the middle of his back, keeping him still and pinned down until he said so.

But the student had had enough, he arched his spine to relieve the tension in his back.

_Is Mordo checking me out?_

Stephen looked back and sure enough, Mordo's eyes quickly darted from his backside to his face, his expression just as unreadable as ever.

"Did I say you could move?"

Stephen decided two could play at this game.

He wiggled his hips just a bit, smiling innocently back at him. "No."

Mordo pressed on Stephen's back with more force and let go. He had already walked far away by the time Stephen stood up.

Well, that seemed to prove Kamon's idea. Though it seemed _Mordo_ wasn't the one who wanted to be pinned down.

Once again, when he went to his room that night, it was empty.

 

˚✧₊⁎ ⁎⁺˳✧༚

 

The days that followed were completely uneventful. They sparred, practiced and trained as they always did, but the only sounds that filled the training grounds were their huffs and groans and kicks, eventually going their separate ways to eat and rest, following a strange, unspoken agreement.

Sunday rolled in, according to Stephen's watch that he was given the week before. When the doctor arrived at the training grounds, he noticed immediately that he was alone. No sign of any of the students, The Ancient One, not even Wong was guarding the library.

Stephen checked the room he trained in with Mordo and, fortunately enough, the Baron was there waiting for him.

Mordo chuckled the instant he saw him and continued to practice sword battling on the spirit that agreed to duel him.

"Where is everyone?"

"They are in what you may call a 'field trip'," Mordo said over the clangs of swords clashing against each other, "The Ancient One requested Wong to take a some students to the fifth dimension. Others are in the village or some other part of the world enjoying their day off. The rest are off cleaning."

Stephen had forgotten that students could leave Kamar-Taj on certain days. He never did, usually he would spend his free days in the library or continuing his training. He didn't want to give into the temptation of the normal world again, at least not until he was sure he was ready.

"And why are you here?"

Mordo waved a hand at the spirit; it nodded, they both bowed, and it faded away. "I wanted to... apologize for my actions other day. It wasn't appropriate, I think. I haven't done this in a while."

Stephen crossed his arms with a smug expression on his face, "Done _what?_ "

"Flirt."

The doctor laughed, "Well, flirting is supposed to be at least subtle. Stepping on me and staring at my ass while I wash myself is nowhere near subtle."

Mordo avoided his eyes.

"That doesn't mean I didn't like it." Stephen picked up a sword and readied his stance, awaiting his teacher's next move.

The baron said nothing, but did the same as Stephen, and the two sparred for a moment, until Mordo had Stephen on the floor, his forearm on his student's neck and his sword pressing ever so slightly on Stephen's chest.

But this time Stephen didn't have the usual frustrated expression he would have in these moments. Instead, his eyes fluttered shut. "Is this any way to treat someone you're trying to court?"

Mordo stabbed his sword on the ground right next to Stephen's face but kept his arm in place. "Better?"

Stephen nodded and gasped at the pressure against his neck, but didn't try to move away. "Yes..."

Moments passed before any of them moved, Mordo's staring down intently waiting to see what his student would do. Stephen took the chance to arch his back and press a shaking hand to grab the back of Mordo's neck and pull him down to press their lips together.

Stephen hummed, running his tongue over his lower lip when Mordo pulled away, his hands were now resting on either side of Stephen's head.

"I thought you didn't do ‘one night stands’."

The American couldn't keep the eagerness out of his voice, "Who said I planned for it to be one night? Wait, were you listening to my conversation with Wong and Kamon?"

Mordo stood up and retrieved the sword from the ground. "Kamon never shuts up. I advise you not tell zir any secrets next time."

"I don't regret telling zir, though, if this is the outcome."

The baron's expression softened. "I'll see you in our room tonight." A flash of light appeared and Stephen knew the man had gone down a portal to gods know where.

Stephen stroked his neck and wondered what exactly Mordo's plans for the night would entail.

 

˚✧₊⁎ ⁎⁺˳✧༚

 

Stephen was tired of waiting.

The instant he had come back to his room that night he had quickly shed himself of all of the clothes on his back. He washed himself off quickly, constantly looking behind him to check it Mordo would appear on his bed as usual, staring at him.

He had stolen some oils from the meditation area to prepare himself. Another bottle appeared in its place whenever one was taken, he doubted would be missed. Fingering himself had proven difficult, as his hands cramped up and wouldn't allow him to find his prostate or stretch himself properly.

(By the Vishanti, he was a Doctor, it should be easy for him, he'd done it dozens of times before. Well- before the accident.)

He lay in bed, his cock growing less and less interested as the minutes passed. Eventually, he was no longer horny, but frustrated and tired. It was more likely that he had scared Mordo off, or he had found someone much more attractive than himself.  Stephen cursed himself for being so naive, and fell asleep.

 

˚✧₊⁎ ⁎⁺˳✧༚

 

Stephen woke up slowly to kisses being pressed on the back of his neck. The body behind him was still fully clothed, unlike himself. One hand was grazing his chest, the other drew small, lazy circles on his thighs.

"Mordo..." Stephen exhaled, still half asleep.

"I did not think you would actually wait for me." The Baron murmured. "Such a good student. You even prepared yourself."

"You left me to wait for hours. It was humiliating." The other man pouted, but there was no anger in his voice, if not relief.

Mordo grabbed Stephen by his right thigh and placed his leg on his hip, fingers now teasing the sensitive skin on his inner thighs. "It was my mistake. Which is why tonight is about your pleasure and your pleasure only."

"Why?" Stephen breathed out.

"I want to see you beg."

Stephen must be dreaming, because apart from Mordo's own calloused hands, he felt about at least five other softer, almost invisible ones that were playing his his hair, his chest, his neck... Not one touching his cock. Then he remembered where he was and what exactly the man against him was capable of, and allowed Mordo and his magic to do whatever they wanted to do to him.

Mordo's fingers touched his bottom lip, Stephen's first instinct was to take them in his mouth and suck, hopefully showing the other man how much he could take down his throat for later on. Mordo huffed in response and pressed Stephen closer, his backside now against what he assumed to be Mordo's erection, but the clothes the man was wearing had so many layers that he couldn't know.

On the other hand, his own cock had become very interested in the situation and was now desperate for any sort of contact. All of the hands ignored him or simply grazed the head, making Stephen whimper every time, his breath growing labored with every minute Mordo continued to tease him.

"May I touch you more intimately, Stephen?"

Stephen nodded furiously, "Yes! Please, before I go mad."

"How dramatic," Mordo said simply and took Stephen's dripping, red cock in his hand. He pulled back the velvety skin surrounding it and ran his thumb over the slit.

The student whined, moving his hips along with the man’s hand, until Mordo grabbed his hips with his free one to keep him still. In return for his desperation, Mordo moved his hand torturously slowly.

Once he was sure Stephen would stay still, Mordo moved his free hand back to Stephen's mouth, sliding his fingers in and out of the man's lips in time with his strokes.  

They stayed this way just long enough for Stephen to start squirming again. This time, Mordo is forgiving, and gives him a few faster strokes before letting him go and getting up. Stephen doesn't move, he's sure Mordo will punish him in one way if he does, but it isn't long until he feels a hand on his shoulder pushing him down until he is lying with his stomach against the bed. Stephen felt the need to hold on to something, he wrapped his arms around his pillow.

He felt a cold, slippery finger against his entrance. Stephen got the message, he raised his hips and knelt, his face still resting against the pillow. He feels another hand on his neck, holding him down.

"You didn't do it properly." Mordo pressed two fingers against his entrance and slipped them in.

Stephen arched his back and rocked back and forth into Mordo's fingers. "I couldn't- My hands..."

The Baron squeezed his neck harder, "I will take care of it," and _finally_ moved, enjoying the sight of the american sweating and panting beneath him.

Stephen is sure that no one has done this to him since med school. He whines and moves his hips along with Mordo's fingers. Mordo's hand leaves his neck and reaches between his thighs, stroking his cock once again.

He felt hands stroking his chest and pulling at his hair and realizes Mordo must have called the semi-invisible hands back again. One of them stuck its fingers in his mouth, Stephen moaned around them. He felt wonderfully overstimulated, wouldn’t be long until he came.

Mordo's fingers brushed against his prostate, making Stephen let out a choked moan but is cut off by the fingers in his mouth that were almost gagging him. They left his throat in an instant and, before he could register what was happening, Stephen felt impossibly full. The fingers that had been down his throat were inside him alongside Mordo's.

His thighs were shaking now, every sound that escaped his throat grew louder by the second. "Oh - By the Vishanti - Please... "

"Beg for me. Louder." Mordo said between ragged breaths.

"Please, gods, let me come! Let me finish, please." Stephen whined, bucking his hips into Mordo's hand and hugging the pillow harder. "Please, please - I've never begged before, oh gods, Hoggoth - Mordo!"

Mordo accepted the pleas and gave Stephen what he needed. The student yelled out loudly, come staining his and splattered all over his stomach. The hands disappeared except for Mordo's, who still had two fingers inside him, moving until Stephen was limp against the bed, chest heaving and lips red. Mordo slipped his fingers out and wiped them on the man’s arm, taking in the debauched sight before him.

"You - ," Stephen began once he regained his breath, "You didn't finish. Let me." He reached for the other man's belt, hands clumsily trying to untie all the rope, but Mordo pushed him back against the bed again.

"No, you need to get clean."

Stephen tilted his head in confusion only to feel himself being levitated to the corner of the room where they usually wash themselves.

"What are you doing?" Out of nowhere, hot water was being poured down his naked body.

Mordo waved his hand to levitate a bar of soap in Stephen's direction. Stephen wondered if that was just how it was with magical sorts. "I'm helping you get clean." He said as if it were the most common thing to do after sex. 

Stephen smiled and obliged. Once he scrubbed himself entirely, Mordo poured water on him again and summons the Winds of Watoomb to dry him off.

He's handed a change of sleepwear and when he looked back at the rest of the room, there was a large mattress instead of a bunk bed.

"Why didn't you do that before?"

Mordo looked smug, "We weren't sleeping together before."

Stephen couldn't deny the logic in that.

"Do want to cuddle?" He yawned and took Mordo's hand, wondering he the man would ever take off his clothes.

Mordo seemed to forget what the word meant, until Stephen was pushing him back against the bed and resting comfortable next to him. He pulled the blankets to cover the both and rested his head on the other man's chest; Mordo looked very confused about this.

"I... forgot this was part of sex in some cases." He admitted.

Stephen yawned again. "Both parties finishing is also part of sex in _most_ cases."

Mordo did not respond nor does he get any closer to Stephen, but his student did not seem to notice, he was already fast asleep.

 

˚✧₊⁎ ⁎⁺˳✧༚

 

The days at Kamar-Taj continued as per usual for Stephen. He trained, fought, and practiced, ate and slept, and then the cycle would start all over again.

Well, he didn't get nowhere near as much sleep as he did before. Though he was certainly sleeping a lot better thanks to Mordo, who was intent in making him come every night in any different mystical way he could think of.

In the past week alone Mordo had managed to make him finish by a blowjob, a handjob, by simply fingering him, even with a snap of his fingers. (Quite literally Mordo had just snapped his fingers made Stephen crouch of the floor in his then ruined underwear.)

His personal favorite was the day he started to learn about the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak. Mordo had taught him of other, more intimate uses the spell could be used for.

But every time Stephen would try to reciprocate, Mordo would (literally) push him away. He once got as far as to get Mordo to take off his shirt, leaving love bites all over his chest and navel, but the Baron did not allow him to go past his trousers, and left without a single word, still shirtless.

 _'Was he just not interested in being pleasured?'_ The doctor wondered in his mind. ' _Maybe he's asexual...’_

"Doctor Strange."

_'Maybe he just sees me as a toy. What if there’s something weird about his-'_

"Doctor Stephen Strange."

His eyes snapped open and he suddenly remembered where he was.

"You are here to meditate, not daydream." The Ancient One said, but there was no frustration in their voice.

Stephen blushed, fully aware that The Ancient One knew exactly what he had been daydreaming about. "I'm sorry, I was distracted."

"You aren't supposed to get distracted when you are meditating."

He looked down, embarrassed, and bowed in apology.

"Any personal troubles you have should be forgotten when you're in this state. You aren't doing this to think of yourself, but to become one with the cosmos."

"Yes, Ancient One."

"Especially _those_ sort of personal troubles."

Stephen rested his face on his hands, hoping that a portal would send him to the dark dimension.

"Enough. There is no need to be dramatic. You are here to control over yourself and to learn how to solve problems, not to dwell over them." They said, closing their eyes again.

Their student did not respond, he simply nodded and returned to his meditation.

"You should talk to him."

Stephen opened his eyes again, "I-I'm sorry?"

The Ancient One did not move, but Stephen was sure he heard their voice. He was going to talk to Mordo, later tonight.

He pushed those thoughts from his mind and focused on the sounds of the mountain winds instead.

 

˚✧₊⁎ ⁎⁺˳✧༚

 

The night started as it always did.

Stephen waited on the bed, rid of all of his clothes and curled up in the fur duvet Mordo had brought for the two of them. The door opened slowly, Stephen perked up and sat up straight, looking at Mordo expectantly.

Mordo closed the door behind him and walked to him, looking as intimidating as ever. He brushed his thumb against Stephen’s bottom lip and caressed his cheek, tilting his head up to lock eyes with his roommate. Mordo was studying him. Or maybe he was praising him, he did not know, the man's face was as unreadable as ever.

Mordo leaned down to kiss him then moved his lips to his jaw, kissing at the hickey he had given Stephen a few days earlier.

"Mordo..."

The man's hands started to trail to his lower back, his lips now on Stephen's left nipple.

"Mordo, stop."

The sorcerer let go reluctantly and looked down at Stephen with a flicker of worry across his face. His hands were off him and clasped together behind his own back. A pose of perfect composure, but Stephen knew better.

"Mordo, why don't you let me touch you?"

Stephen rested his shaking hands on Mordo's hips. "It isn't necessary. I can give you what you want on my own."

"But I _want_ to touch you. Don't you want me to?" He raised an eyebrow. "Are you- um, asexual? Just not interested?"

"No, you're wrong. I do want want you to touch me, more than anything. But—"

Mordo broke eye contact and looked down, his thumb was resting on Stephen's cheek again, gently stroking at it. "I was afraid of the extent of my own desire."

"Is that why you leave on most nights after you..."

"Yes," He interrupted and wrapped his arms around Stephen's back, pulling him closer, "I can see magic in a lot of people who don't know it yet. I sensed something in you, something great and powerful, but then I saw what you looked like and... I had to have you."

Stephen smirked, "So you brought me to Kamar-Taj for my looks?"

"No, you have the strength to become very strong and a natural talent that makes you different from most students," Mordo shrugged, "but  your physique did play a part in the decision... just a small part, though."

Stephen's hand grazed on top of the belts on Mordo's waist. "Let me, please. I want it, I want to see you. All of you. Do I need to beg for your cock now?"

Mordo did not respond. Instead, he simply waved a hand and his belts flew across the room. Stephen tried to do the same and managed to get Mordo's clothes off his back after his second attempt. The american gave him a lopsided grin. Mordo smiled down at him fondly before guiding Stephen's hand to his navel.

Stephen stared at him, even if it was only half-hard, he knew Mordo's cock was obviously longer and thicker than his own. Another downside of his injury was that stroking his own cock was much more difficult and painful than it was pleasurable. He licked his lips and decided to take Mordo in his mouth instead, enjoying the way it got harder as he moved.

(Before Mordo, Stephen would just relieve himself by humping the mattress.)

"By the Vishanti..." He heard Mordo murmur and felt his hand on the back of his head, pulling his hair. He kept Stephen’s head steady and began to thrust into it, slowly at first. He moaned and hummed around Mordo’s cock, allowing the man to fuck his mouth as he pleased.

For the first time since college, Stephen managed to get a cock down his throat. He briefly wondered if Mordo had done something to his gag reflex but was too busy enjoying the groan his lover made when he hollowed his cheeks and licked the underside of the head.

Stephen pulled away from his cock with a wet pop then licked a stripe from the base of Mordo's shaft to the head. Before he could take him in his mouth again, Mordo pulled his hair back and leaned down to kiss him, pushing him to the mattress.

Much to Mordo's surprise, Stephen grabbed him by his shoulder and turned their positions around, pinning him underneath him with impressive force. 

"Let me do it," He said, straddling the Baron's thighs and pressing his ass to his cock. Mordo got the message to held his hip before Stephen could start to ride him.

"I’ll me prepare you first, I don't want you to get hurt."

Stephen wiggled his hips, “I already did before you got here.”

“But, your hands-”

“I learned some telekinesis. And asked The Ancient One to show me that hand spell you do. I could finger myself without even having to move.”

Mordo groaned, “That would have been a wonderful sight,” and kissed him again. Stephen pushed himself up and takes Mordo’s thick, dripping cock, lining it up behind him, and slowly sank down on it, carefully taking it down all the way. They both gasped simultaneously, Mordo was just half a second away from grabbing his hips and fucking up into him, but Stephen started to move his hips in slow, teasing circles before finally rocking back and forth on his lover’s prick.

Stephen gasped with every movement, moaning when he managed to get Mordo’s cock to brush against his prostate, but he never seemed to find the right angle, it had been to long since he had done this for him to do it all alone. He whimpered loudly, looking down at Mordo for help.

The Baron, who was already gripping his hips tight enough to form bruises, guided him off and returned them back to their initial positions. He loomed over Stephen and smirked, “Allow me.”

Remembering just how flexible Stephen had become, he held the man by the back of his knees and pushed them down until his knees were on either side of his head. Stephen had never felt more exposed and desperate in his life. “Fuck -- Oh gods, Mordo.”

Mordo guided his cock back inside Stephen, this time rocking hard into him, enjoying how keen the American was to beg for more. He let go of his legs and Stephen quickly wrapped him around Mordo’s waist, pushing him deeper inside him.

Stephen was starting to loose control, and just like everything else, he was incredibly dramatic about it. He pulled at his own hair with one hand and clumsily stroked his own cock with the other, whimpering with every thrust. Mordo noticed the trouble he was having to stroke himself and slapped Stephen’s hand away, fisting his cock in time with his thrusts.

The moans were getting progressively louder. It wasn’t long until Stephen was coming all over his and Mordo’s chest with a loud shout. Mordo did not stop or go any slower, Stephen whimpered weakly at every movement inside him.

Looking up, Stephen locked eyes with his lover with parted lips. He dragged his index finger down his come covered chest and, without a second thought, sucked it clean.

The sight alone was enough to make Mordo finish inside Stephen with a groan and rock his hips a few more times before slipping out of him. He fell limp on the mattress, gasping for breath.

Once the were able to speak, Mordo broke the silence. “You are by far the loudest man I’ve ever slept with. I’m sure everyone in the mountain heard you.”

“Oh please, everyone here would know what we were up to even if you gagged me.”

Mordo made a mental note of that suggestion. “Did you do this often before?”"

Stephen stretched his legs on the bed, grimacing of the feeling of come dripping down his thighs. Mordo waved a hand and in an instant, they were both clean and rid of any signs of their activities, save for the bruises on his hips and knees. “Yes, but it usually wasn’t as good at this. Most of the time it was with people who would leave the instant the sex stops. Other times it was with people who had to be... paid for their services.”

His roommate did not seem phased by this. He simply pressed a kissed into Stephen’s lips and pulled him close to him.

Stephen was already just a few moments away from drifting into sleep when Mordo spoke again. “You are aware we have to wake up for training again in two hours, right?”

The American groaned, but he couldn’t have been happier at the circumstances.

 


End file.
